


Take a Chill Pill Hitoshi

by Dadington_and_the_Washingsons



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adorable Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is Shinsou Hitoshi's Parent, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Cinnamon Roll Midoriya Izuku, Dekubowl, How Do I Tag, Its the be more chill au!, M/M, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Well Bmc except I messed with the plot a lottttt, literally no one but me asked for this, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadington_and_the_Washingsons/pseuds/Dadington_and_the_Washingsons
Summary: Hitoshi Shinso would describe himself as a probably below average person. Honestly he was a bit of a loser. Which is why he had absolutely no chance at being able to score a date with the school's resident pretty boy, Midoriya Izuku. Or well, he didn't. He didn't until he was given the chance to do more than just survive his life, a chance given by a handy dandy computer man. A SQUIP.Otherwise known as the Be More Chill crossover that only I wanted. Well BMC but I hecked with the plot a lot XDSidenote, I changed the plot like an ultra amount for tododeku to be there too XDupdate: it became shintododeku and i regret nothing





	1. Chapter 1

7:30a.m. A time of despair. A time in which the idea of having to go deal with the day finally sinks in. Too awake to go back to sleep but not awake enough to deal with people. Like all people in his time zone Hitoshi Shinso was currently living this time, and like most other experiencing it, he was not enjoying it.

Unlike most people who would probably be attempting to possibly get a few extra minutes of rest or be aggressively going through their morning routine, Shinso was sitting at his desk, staring intensely at the screen on his laptop which was sitting amidst the mess of papers and books.  
" Come on, please load." Shinso muttered as he glared at the colorful pinwheel of doom, " Oh great god of technology, may you please grant me fast internet just for a few moments? Please?" Like expected, nothing happened. Shinso, however, while knowing this was the likely outcome, was still disappointed. Looking at the clock he realized that his day was going to be a bad one. He had woken from a rather spicy dream so he was a little hot under the collar. And now, because of his shitty internet he was just going to have to deal with being uncomfortable for the rest of the day as he didn't have time to wait and get off.  
With a great sigh, Shinso quickly got dressed and then trekked down to the kitchen with the hope to consume a blueberry muffin. To his horror, the muffin had been eaten, so he had to settle for cereal. And then, as if the lord had become sadistic, his father had walked into the kitchen in just his boxers and his scarf, looking a little confused at seeing Shinso. Trying to block out the images of a hairy midriff, Shinso stared intently at his shoes.  
In a wobbly voice he asked his dad, "Did you forget to put on clothes this morning? "  
" I never get dressed on Sundays, you know this."  
" It's Monday."  
" Well fuck. Well new plan, I'm gonna call in sick and have my own personal Sunday. You aren't going to rat me because if you do I will burn your Kung Fu Panda 2 DVD.”  
So now Shinso had to deal with a new dilemma. His dad usually drove them to school as he worked at there. Should he walk to school? It was maybe fifteen minutes on foot but he would be able to make it. With his dad 'sick' his class would have a substitute who probably wouldn't care if he were a few minutes late. However, walking would mean getting sweaty which is not a good way to start the school day. On the other hand, he could ride the bus. He would definitely get there on time, but as a junior it would be pretty lame. The bus is mostly full of freshmen and a few sophomores, so if he got caught riding on it then he would become lamer than he already was. So two sucky options. Thinking it over for a minute, trying to decide which would be worse, finally he came to a conclusion. Checking to make sure he was wearing a dark colored shirt, Shinso sighed and decided a little sweat never hurt anyone.  
To his luck, Shinso actually found that the walk was not as long as he remembered. He had only walked it a few times when he was younger before his dad started working for his school around a year ago. His dad may have been a new teacher, but he quickly gained a reputation for his harsh grading and expulsions of unworthy students. He figured the increased speed of the walk was most likely due to his height as he had had a growth spurt in sophomore year that had him towering over his classmates. The walk was uneventful. He spent most of the walk mentally checking that we had completed his homework, and then thinking about his current crush. Well, by current he meant since Freshman year. At one point during his first year in high school he had helped a boi from another class pick up his books after a bully had knocked them to the ground. The two had seemed to know each other, and the boy looked as if he was used to having his books slapped out of his hands or to be pushed. He had helped him and was given a blinding smile in return. From then on the boy never failed to give him a wave or a hello in the hall when he saw him, occasionally engaging in conversation. After he was moved into the boy’s class this year he found himself talking to him more and more often, and soon enough he was head over heels.  
Lost in thought, Shinso surprised himself by finding he had arrived at the school a few minutes early, just enough to be able to get to his locker and to class.  
As he struggled to open his locker he heard a group of kids gossiping next to him. In the group were the the close friends of his crush. Uraraka, a cheerleader with an upbeat personality and connections with the right people. Todoroki, a hot and cold boi- nice to friends but cold toned with everyone else.It was clear that he too had a thing for his crush but was desperately trying to hide it. And Iida, one of the biggest gossips in the school, armed with the intention to ‘make sure the student body is informed’. The three were best friends with his crush so he tried not to cross their path too much in fear of a bad word being put in about him.  
“ So then Iida said that Sero told Bakugou, I’ll only have sex with you if you beat me in a fight. And then he lost that fight _deliberately_.” Exclaimed Uraraka.  
Todoroki seemed to consider this for a second,“ Hm making it a challenge to Bakugou does seem to produce more reliable results. A good strategy.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“ I mean, oh wow, what a thot”, came the emotionless reply from Todoroki  
“ And then Sero said-“, cut in Iida.  
“ I’m telling the story Iida!” Uraraka glared, then turned toward Shinso, noticing that he had glanced over at them as he overheard their conversation. She looked at his in disgust, “ Oh my gosh, he is like totally getting off on that.”  
Not even getting a chance to defend himself, Shinso suddenly found that someone was ramming into him. And by someone he meant Kirishima, one of the coolest guys at school. He was the ‘kindest of the assholes’ as Shinso would say.  
“Don’t touch me tall ass!” Kirishima exclaimed, shoving Shinso back.  
“ Sorry, I was just trying to get to my locker-“ started Shinso,but was cut of by Kirishima not caring. Kirishima had spotted his friend across the hall and had walked away the encounter. His friend, Bakugo was an interesting one. Whereas Kirishima was the kindest asshole, Bakugo could only be described as an asshole asshole.  
“ Bakugou! What’s the deal with Sero?” Kirishima said, looking a little forlorn but still excited.  
“Lets just say I rock at punching.”  
Shinso could hear the _smirk_ in that sentence, and it made him want to punch something. Preferably Bakugou.  
God, Shinso hated school. It was too fast and crowded until you were in class and then it was slow and crowded. God, Shinso hated crowds, it was too hard to weed out the jerks when there was so many of them.  
He started heading to class, keeping a strict look at the wall, not wanting any more commotion than he already had. In the distance, pinned up on the wall besides the door to the chemistry classroom, was a colorful poster. It proclaimed with bright colors and comic sans font that signups for the after school play- “The Rise of All Might”- would be tomorrow after school. Honestly, Shinso had considered being apart of the drama program at his school before. Being told what to say erases the idea of an ulterior motives behind what he’s saying, and as someone who is often questioned about this because of his swift talking, the change would be nice. But it was also a sign up sheet for getting called lame, as the drama department was thoroughly mocked. Deciding to ignore his interest, he continued to head to class when he saw him. Midoriya Izuku, his crush, waving at him from across the hall.  
“ Hey Hitoshi!”  
“Oh uh hi.”  
Mentally wincing at how bad that greeting was, he went to follow up his statement but Midoriya looked at his watch, said a quick goodbye, and practically ran to his class. It was only as he walked away did he notice that Midoriya’s name was scrawled across the sign up sheet for the play. Unlike him, Midoriya surely wouldn’t be teased for it. He was too well liked by the student population for people to mock him. Without even further considering it and the consequences, he quickly wrote his name underneath Midoriya’s. As soon as he finished writing the bell rang. As he hurried to his class, the realization that he had just signed up for public humiliation set in. Oh joy.


	2. Midoriya is Always a Slut for Play Rehearsal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I updated this boi and added some more to the end- sorry for the inconvenience to those who already read it before I added it!

3:30 pm, a time in which Shinso was really wishing to be home. He had survived the school day and as a reward he should be able to be back at home with his cats and his meant for kids cartoon shows. Unfortunately for him, in his fit of passion he had signed up for the school play. After seeing how excited the drama teacher, Mr. Toshinori, was after seeing someone other than Midoriya on the sign up sheet he didn’t have the heart to take off his name. So he was stuck here, alone in the drama room because he’s about half an hour early. The auditions were meant to start at four so he had figured he would just stay after school to avoid having to make the trip home multiple times. He sat in silence for a few minutes, considering if he should begin working on his homework before the auditions, when the door creaked open. And in the doorway now stood Midoriya Izuku, the current hope and bane of his existence. The boy looked jittery and he was bouncing slightly. Shinso couldn’t tell if it was from excitement, restlessness, or nerves about the audition. Seeing Shinso sitting on top of one of the desks in the room, Midoriya waved eagerly.  
“ Hey Shinso! I didn’t know you were going to audition! That’s so cool! Usually from our year only Todoroki and I participate, and Todoroki only goes because I drag him along. He should be on his way, he was talking to a teacher. But yeah! It’s gonna be awesome acting with you!”  
“ Oh, hey Midoriya, and yeah color me stoked.” Shinso respond, and like most conversations he has he immediately regretted the tone and wording of the sentence. “ So uh, what’s up?” Shinso winced at the awkwardness a bit, though Midoriya just took it in stride.  
“ Excitement! That’s what’s up! I’m so heckin excited about this play! I’m really hoping to get the part of All Might- He’s my favorite superhero! Though I wouldn’t be against playing one of the villainous zombies- I’ve always wanted to play a zombie!”  
“ I’m sure you’d make a wonderful zombie.” Shinso said, winking. And then regretting. Well its official, Shinso was swearing off flirting because that was awful.  
“What role do you want?” Midoriya excitedly inquired.  
“ Uh I don’t know, I haven’t really looked over the play to be honest.”  
“Oh! I read it all as soon as I found out what play we were doing.”  
“ Well then tell me, would I get any speaking lines if I go for the lead zombie? I will admit to enjoying hearing my own voice enough to want to say something.”  
Midoriya giggled. “ You do have a nice voice! I definitely enjoy listening to it, -but that’s not important right now! What’s important is that yes, you would get to have a speech about eating All Might’s brain and consuming his knowledge.”  
“ Man I wish I could get smart just by eating someone’s brain. Okay that sounded weirder out loud.”  
He won another laugh with that comment and his heart hurt.  
“ Honestly, I think I could pull off a decent zombie, I’m already practically a zombie at rehearsal.”Midoriya said, seeming to be delving deeper into the idea.  
“ Elaborate?”  
“ Well, the appeal of play rehearsal to me, well one of the reasons, is that I get to be like braindead for a while. I spend so much of my life over analyzing everything people say and do and it’s kinda exhausting. But in rehearsal everything is simple, I just get told what to say and do and I don’t have to worry about figuring it out myself. I obey the script and I get the desired results, and that’s really nice. And I think that’s what it would be like to be a zombie. You don’t have to think, all you do is eat the last of the surviving humans in an effort to quench your never ending hunger.And while it’s morally wrong to eat someone’s brain, you’re a zombie so you wouldn’t register it as wrong which means its kinda okay? I mean it’s obviously not okay but at least you wouldn’t have to feel guilty about it.”  
“That’s fair.” Shinso nodded along, finding the rambling cute.  
“Though you wouldn’t be able to enjoy the mindlessness as much if you were a zombie. In rehearsal you get to not just lose yourself in the script but you get to be someone else. Ya know? I guess that’s another reason I like rehearsal. In real life I only get to be me. But in a play there are so many other people who I get to become. A zombie would just get to walk around eating people, so that wouldn’t be nearly as fun as rehearsing. Not to mention I have so many passions I want to pursue and I totally wouldn’t be able to explore them as the undead and-“ He stopped mid sentence. “ Sorry, I’m rambling. You’re just really easy to talk to, most people would have told me to shut up by now. “  
“ Well I don’t want you to shut up, I like talking to you. “ Shinso gave him a reassuring smile, and Midoriya returned it with one of his own.  
Midoriya looked like he was about to say something when the door opened to reveal Mr. Katy Perry. Otherwise known as Todoroki. Happily, Midoriya went over to greet him with a bright smile painted across his face. Midoriya immediately attached himself to the boy’s arm and lead him over to where he had been standing with Shinso.  
“ Look! Shinso is going to do the play with us this year! I’m so excited.”  
Todoroki gave Shinso a small nod of acknowledgement.  
“ It’s always nice to have more actors. There are a lot of supporting roles that need to be filled. ” Emotionless and blunt. Todoroki was just as enjoyable to talk to as Shinso envisioned it would be.  
As Midoriya started talking to the pair of them, hands making vigorous gestures as he talked, the door suddenly slammed open to reveal Bakugou.  
“ Kacchan! I thought you didn’t want to do the play?” Midoriya’s eyes were practically sparkling as he saw Bakugou standing there.  
“ Shut your fuck nerd, I’m only here because the hag told me to keep an eye on your shitty ass for Auntie Inko who doesn’t want you walking home alone.”  
Midoriya, however, was not dissuaded by the harsh words, “Well I’m glad you’re going to do it! And that’s really sweet of you to want to walk me home!”  
“I don’t want to, it’s only because you live so close. So shut the fuck up.”  
Todoroki sighed heavily and Shinso couldn’t help but return the sediment. Well if there was one thing he was sure of, this was certainly going to be an interesting play.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night Midoriya and Bakugou made their way home. Midoriya as shaking a little as he walked down the street. He felt as if he hadnt done his best at auditions, he had been a little nervous and had fumbled over a few words. His friends had all done fantastic, and well, he was a little afraid he hadn’t made he cut. Waking besides him was Bakugo, who with all his grumbling about it, didn't actually seem against walked him home.  
“ Hey, You were chick who died in the play in the play last year right?”Bakugou asked suddenly.  
“ Juliet? “  
“ Sure.”  
“Yeah, I was! Remember you teased me about the crossdressing for like a month after watching it, even though you were totally crying. “  
“Shut your fuck, that was a fucking depressing play and you know it. And that skirt was totally out of line for a school play regardless of gender, so you looked like a thot. “  
“ Rude!”  
“You mean true. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I remember you actually didn’t suck in it, so you shouldn’t be so fucking nervous about these auditions. Especially since Mr. Toshinori is practically your dad."  
“ Awww you do care!”  
“ Shut up. I don’t care. Your fidgeting was just being annoying. “  
Midoriya just smiled. Bakugou may have been a douche, but he was his douche. The two had been slowly mending their friendship and were now on the “ Please only be slightly offended when I’m a jerk” phase. It was progress.  
Midoriya ‘s phone dinged- It was Todoroki. 

IcyHot: Hey you down for video games at my house tomorrow? 

SmolBroccoliBoi: yeah!!! Sounds fun!!!｡^‿^｡

IcyHot: Lit 

Looking at his phone, Midoriya stumbled over a crack in the pavement. Bakugou caught him effortlessly and scolded him for being distracted, “ Idiot, Don’t be on your phone while walking. I wont always be here to make sure your fucking stupid ass doesn’t trip right into a car. “  
“ Sorry Kacchan! I’ll do better!”  
The two continued walking in relative silence. Bakugou was not the biggest fan of small talk or of rambling so Midoriya tried extra hard to not talk as much around him. The two might be getting along better now, but Midoriya had been bullied by Bakugou since they were kids. He honestly was still a little anxious about annoying Bakugou, even if he now knew how to defend himself better then when he was younger due to some self defense classes. The two reached their destination and Midoriya thanked Bakugou for walking him and the two went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna start getting weird from here on out XD


	3. Pills are wack and Todoroki and Midoriya secretly think that the other is a snacc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I added on more to the last chapter like after posting it originally so you might want to read that before this boi.   
> As promised, the plot is gonna start getting weird from now on XD

7:40 a.m., a time in which Shinso was awkwardly waiting outside the door to the English classroom. He was back to his regular schedule, arriving at school 20 minutes early because his dad needed to get his classroom in order. Unless he wanted to help sort papers, he had to skedaddle as soon as he got to the school and then avoid his father’s classroom. Which is why he was outside the English classroom. His father had a “It’s not a crush, that man makes me want to perish” on Mr. Hizashi, so he avoided the man and his classroom as much as possible. The danger at this location was that if Mr. Hizashi caught him he’d either end up in a long talk about how he and his dad were doing because Hizashi had a “ I do not have a crush, that man is the human equivalent of a cat and I'm allergic!!” on his dad or he’d get stuck sorting papers. It was imperative that he avoided them.   
These, however, were calculated dangers. The variable he had not been expecting was currently attempting to drag him off into the boy’s bathroom. Which sounded bad, but also was bad, because he had no idea on why. As they got to the bathroom the Variable spoke.   
“Tall-Ass! Man, I thought I was pathetic for getting to school early but at least I don’t wait outside a classroom that I don't have a class in.” Kirishima spoke, tilting his head a little upwards to talk to Shinso.   
“How’d you know I don’t-“  
“ Mr.Hizashi teaches freshmen.”   
“ Well pathetic looking or not, why did you bring me here?”Shino grumbled, it was too early for this weird of shit to be going on.   
“ It told me too.”   
“ It?”, Shinso was honestly a little concerned for Kirishima.   
“ Do you remember me Freshmen year?”   
“ You didn’t go here Freshmen year.” Shinso starting to make eyes for the door.   
Kirishima punched the wall, and twitched, his eyes going vacant briefly.   
“ Yes I did! You just didn’t notice! No one did.”   
Shinso took a step back, moving cautiously, trying not to the get the shorty boy angry. Concern for Kirishima had morphed into concern for himself.   
“ See Freshman year, I was just like you, a total loser. Crushing on someone so out of my reach that it was almost laughable. I didn’t have a boyfriend or friends in general. I was gross, anyone could attest to that. And I felt gross too, I was depressed and suicidal“ His expression dimmed a bit as the boy recalled this. “In conclusion, not so fun. But then I got it - a squip.”   
“ You got..quick?” Shinso was more confused than anything else at this point.   
“ Not quick, squip.” Kirishima corrected him.   
“ I’ve just never heard about it before.”   
“ That’s because this is top secret. You can’t even look it up on the internet.”   
“ That’s a little sketchy. So what exactly is it?”   
“ It's a grey, oblong pill, Quantum nanotechnology CPU. The computer in the pill travels through your blood and then implants in your brain. Then it helps you decide what to do.” Kirishima smiled widely,predatory almost.   
Was this guy trying to sell him drugs? Really the son of a teacher? Shinso was not impressed. “ That cannot be possible.”   
“ Shut it tall-ass!”Kirishima pushed him up against the wall angrily before twitching and releasing him, eyes glossy.   
“Sorry, old habits. Look, I apologize for treating you like human garbage all the  
time. I only did it ‘cause my squip said I had to. But now it’s saying you’re not a  
bad guy. That you might want a squip of your own. ‘Course, if you’re not  
Interested…”   
“ So it’s like drugs?”   
“ More like a chill pill. The computer in the pill talks to you, tells you what to do. If you listen to it then it’ll help you act correctly.”   
Shinso looked hesitant, eyes glancing to the door as he slowly inched over.   
Kirishima seemed to realize he was looking for an exit and adjusted his body so he wouldn't be able to escape without force. Which would hard considering Shinso had noodles for arms. “Imagine it! Nobody would care if you’re late to anything because everyone thinks you’re awesome! People would be falling for you left and right!”. Kirishima smirked, “ You might even be able to win over Midoriya.”   
Shinso’s eyes widened, “ How did you kno-”   
“ It told me. It knows how you want him, it could even help you. Right now, you’re hopeless, a total nobody. Your only friend is about to be won over by our resident ice queen any day now, and then you’ll be left alone.” Kirishima smirked, “Unless you take my advice. I won’t even charge you. I have one on me in fact. It told me to be prepared for you.”   
“ Is this like some gateway drug thing? The first time is free?” Wow, Shinso had never thought of Kirishima as a sketchy person but it was definitely a defining attribute of his it would seem.   
“Look we’re just trying to help. If you don’t want it, then fine. But I’d take it with you just in case you realize just how helpless you are right now.” As Kirishima spoke he twitched again and then he grabbed one of Shinso’s hands, put the pill in his palm, and curled the boys fingers over it.   
Kirishima winked as he left the room and Shinso released the breath he’d been holding. He stared at his fist, knowing that there was a pill in his hand. He knew he should go tell his dad what had happened, or that he should just flush the pill. But something about it stopped him- so instead he slipped the pill into his jean pocket.   
_____________________________________________________________________

 

“ Apocalypse of the damned! Level 9! Come on Todoroki, fight me at your full power!” Midoriya shouted enthusiastically, playfully shoving Todoroki shoulder a little bit. The two had been hanging out since school ended under the guise of " Studying".   
“ You know full well that that’s not the point of the game. We’re a team, my character can’t harm yours.”   
“This is a fair point, I counter with-” Midoriya proceeded to stick his tongue out at Todoroki.   
Then his character took a few wacks at Todoroki’s, the digital fists merely passing through the character. Todoroki sighed.   
“Come on Midoriya, this is a two player game. Don’t make it a ‘Todoroki does all the work while I snatch up all the bonuses’ game. ”   
“ Okay, okay,” Midoriya giggled, “ I’ll cover you.”   
The two played in silence for a moment, stealing glances at each other while the other wasn’t looking. They beat the level quickly and shared a high five. The two stared at each other a moment longer, a little too long. Midoriya couldn’t help but praise and curse god for giving him such pretty friends. Todoroki was straight up beautiful and it was driving Midoriya insane.   
Todoroki coughed awkwardly,“ Should we play another level?”   
“ Sure!”   
“Actually, Midoriya, I have had a slight issue lately. I think you may be able to help me with it.”   
“ Oh? What’s wrong?”Midoriya paused the game, looking back at his friend.  
“ I guess, well it’s a little embarrassing, but I have developed an infatuation for ...someone.” Midoriya’s heart sunk a little bit. Of course Todoroki would like someone, the hot ones always did.   
“ Oh yeah, Crushes aren’t fun. I have a few pretty prominent ones right now, and boy howdy am I longing for death.” While he was trying to sound supportive, Midoriya was not lying. How someone couldn’t have a crush with such pretty friends he didn’t know. I mean there’s Todoroki who, while he was a little cold towards others, had always been really nice to him. Helped him with homework and with working on his self defense lessons. He did activities, like the play, with Midoriya just to spend time with him. He helped him when he was having a bad day, even if that just meant texting him into the late hours of the night making sure he felt okay. Literally the boy was perfect. And then there was his other crush, Shinso. He didn’t know Shinso as well but the boy had, although very awkwardly, been very sweet in their conversations. He had helped pick up his books the first day they had met, and at a different incident had actually helped him calm down from a panic attack when Todoroki, who he usually went to, had not been there.   
“Well mine, well, it could definitely ruin the relationship I already have with them.” Midoriya nodded in agreement. If he were to tell either of them, they would surely be scared off. Not that it mattered, since Todoroki is seemed had developed a crush on someone. And well, it hurt to give advice to his crush about liking someone else, but he was Todoroki’s friend first and he’d be damned if he skimped out on best friend duties.   
He took a breath and started. “ First off, you should know, that whoever they are they’d be lucky to have you! You’re an amazing person! Honestly, I can’t think of a single person in the world who deserves you.” Certainly not me, Midoriya thought.” Second, I think you should definitely weigh your options and then decide whether or not to tell them. Telling them gives you a higher probability of getting together. But it could also make a friendship awkward. But, I think if this person if amazing enough that they could get your attention then they must be someone who wouldn’t let a crush get in the way of your relationship! They’d hopefully be able to work through the awkwardness with you.” God I hope you would if I told you, Midoriya thought.   
“ I suppose that’s true. They do seem like the kind of person who would be persistent in maintaining a relationship, even if it’s not the type I’d prefer. “   
Elbowing Todoroki slightly in the side, Midoriya told him that, “ No matter what, you’ll always have me! We can always play our two player game.”   
Todoroki snorted. “ True. We’ve fought against video game characters and our peers together for years. But I guess it’s just- I feel like I’m stuck on a level and I want to move on.”   
“Just don’t move too far on without me?” MIdoriya mumbled this a little, kinda hoping Todoroki wouldn’t hear. Unfortunately for him, Todoroki always seemed to hear the things he wasn’t supposed to.   
“ Midoriya, you know that you are my favorite person, but I can’t help but dream..”   
“ I get it. You’re my best friend, but you like someone more than me in the romantic sense. That’s okay, I get it. But for the record, you’re my favorite person too.“ FYI, Midoriya did not get it. He really, really didn’t want Todoroki to date someone but like hell would he tell him that. “ But yeah of course I get! Ha ha.I mean we all get crushes right?”   
Todoroki nodded, something seeming off with him. Unknown to Midoriya, Todoroki had spent the whole night trying to think of the least awkward way to tell him that he was majorly crushing on him. But with the idea that Midoriya might like someone else, Todoroki didn’t want to risk it. So it would seem operation “ pretend to like someone else until Midoriya realises he likes you and then the two of you get together” would have to be a go. Honestly, he could tell right off the bat this was going to be a bad idea, but he couldn’t convince himself that it was the wrong thing to do.   
“ Thank you. Also, you should probably have your mother pick you up soon, it’s already 9 p.m. on a school night.”   
“ Oh right!”   
Taking out his phone Midoriya made two texts as Todoroki started putting away the game.  
One to his mother asking for a ride. The other to well- he thought it was to Uraraka. But since life hates him, he accidentally clicked on the text for Shinso instead. 

SmolBrocciliBoi: whelp rip my life. todoroki just told me he likes someone and it's CLEARLY not me so oof. there goes one of my crushes down the drain. thanks for ripping my heart out and pulling it out through my esophagus satan. 

InsomniaIsMyKink: ....

SmolBrocciliBoi: oh heck! Sorry Shinso, that wasn’t supposed to go to you… 

Midoriya smacked his head into his hands. Life hated him, God was clearly dead or was just filled with hatred towards him.   
___________________________________________________________________  
In his room sat Shinso, staring at the texts in horror. Kirishima had been right, there was no way he had a chance without…He didn’t think about the consequences. He dug the pill out of his pocket and swallowed.   
There was nothing for a second but then intense pain.   
“ Target male is currently inaccessible. Calibration in progress, please excuse some mild discomfort”   
Shinso screamed, pain overriding his other senses.   
In the living room sat Aizawa, who sighed heavily as he heard his son screaming in the other room. He stared at the door, considering whether or not he should get up to go see what’s wrong or if he could get away with remaining sitting in his cocoon of blankets. He decided for a combination.   
“Kid, what’s wrong?” He shouted.   
“ Its uh nothing!”   
“ That’s sounds sketchy Kid.”   
“ I’m just watching porn. “ There was a silence. “Go back to watching the TV or something, don’t worry about me.”   
Aizawa signed and turned up the volume on the TV, the sound drowning off the next couple screams that came from his son’s room. Thank god he had Gordon Ramsay to distract him from the disturbing thought of his kid watching pornography.


	4. Does Shinso is Big Gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be more chill part 1 + Do you wanna ride

Okay, so Shinso was definitely not watching porn. This was like the opposite of porn. Or maybe like the ultimate version of it. He was still unsure. What he was sure of was that he was in a weird kinda pain and could suddenly hear a sultry voice in his head.

_ “Accessing: neural memory. Accessing: muscle memory. Hitoshi Shinso, welcome to you Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor.” _

And then in front of him appeared a rather odd looking individual. The image was glitchy but he looked familiar. Shinso suddenly realized why. 

“You look like you're from that kid’s show about the the League of Villains from the All Might Comics. “

_This is what you were imaging when you thought of my voice, most likely due to your role as a zombie version of my appearance in your upcoming play._

“Kurogiri? Really?”

_ This is the default based on your thoughts. I also have Joseph Stalin, a bad impersonation of Dracula, and sexy anime female. _

“ I guess Kurogiri is fine? And wait, can everyone see you? Like at school if you talk to me will other people know?" 

_ I exist only in your mind. All they will see is you having an animated conversation with yourself. So just think at me instead. _

“Okay.. so how exactly does this work?”

_ I have an understanding of the unspoken societal rules. I will pass these on to you with commands so that you act accordingly. If you follow my instruction you will become more ‘Chill’.   _

“ When do we start?” 

_ Now.  _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first thing the SQUIP had told Shinso to do was go pick out a new shirt. Apparently his current aesthetic left quite a bit to be desired so step one was to fix this. So he had informed his dad that he was going out to the mall and then biked over. With his bike chained up on one of the bike racks outside the shopping center, Shinso wandered around the mall. 

_ Take your hands out your pockets and stop leaning over. Puff out your chest and add some swagger into your walk. The women over there are avoiding eye contact because the vibe you give off translates to someone who masturabates frequently.  _

**_I mean that’s not wrong._ ** Shinso thought back. 

_ We’ll fix that.  _ _ Your ticks and fidgets I believe will be persistent.  _ The glitchy image looked over at Shinso who had been attempting to put his hands back in his pocket. He fixed him with an icy glare which stopped the motion. 

_ This will be interesting. Given that your current self is trash that makes me long for a violent death, it’ll take a lot of work to get you an acceptable state. But don’t freak out, and don’t resist. Just obey and we’ll  get the desired results. _

Shinso nodded but started to slouch a little as he walked when suddenly a sharp jab of electricity shocked him. 

**_Did you just shock me???_ **

_ Spinal Simulation. Stop Slouching. Moving on, we need to get you a new shirt.  _

**_What’s wrong with my current shirt?_ **

_ Trust me, It’s better for you to just comply. My job is to make you seem less pathetic, so just do as I say without question. It’ll work out in your favor.  _

Nodding, Shinso walked into the nearest store. He started looking through the display, picking up a striped shirt that was similar to the one he was currently wearing. He went to check the size- a women’s medium- when the Squip’s voice came back. 

_ Wow, I can’t believe you can’t even pick out a good shirt on your own. You know everyone in the mall can see how terrible you are? How much you suck? They think you’re a slob, and I can see why.  _

Flinching, Shinso scanned the room, hoping that the Squip was over exaggerating. 

To his dismay, looking at the display next to him was Midoriya, Uraraka, and Todoroki. 

Midoriya spotted him, “Shinso! I didn’t know you shopped here!”

“Oh yeah, I’m here all the-” 

_ Never _

“Never, is what I meant to say.” 

_ Greet the Beta _

**_The Beta?_ **

_ Peppermint Boi _

“ Hey Todoroki-” Todoroki looked up from the stan, looking a little confused and suspicious at the sudden greeting. 

_ Tell him he looks sexy _

**_I can’t say that to a hot guy! Especially not in front of my crush!_ **

_ It’ll make him jealous. And don’t smile, just stare intensely. Speak as if you don’t fear death.  _

Shinso took the instruction, speaking as evenly as possible,“ You’re looking pretty sexy.”

Todoroki glanced at Midoriya, as if he were trying to decide something. Then he smirked at Shinso.” Thanks.”

Uraraka peered over at them, taking note of the shirt in Shinso's hand, inquiring, “ Is that a girl’s shirt?”

“ N-” Shinso started to think but was cut off by the squip. 

_ Yes _

“Yes”

_ Repeat after me.  _

_ I saw it in the window _

“ I saw it in the window”, Shinso started, following instruction. A little skeptical but not knowing what to do if he didn’t obey. 

_ And I couldn’t dismiss _

“And I couldn’t dismiss.” 

_ I had been dating someone and they had a shirt similar to this.  _

“I had been dating someone and they had a shirt similar to this.” Shinso was barely thinking as he spoke. 

_ It’s still painful _

_ “ _ It’s still painful-” 

“And who was this mystery person?” Midoriya asked, a slight hurt in his eyes. Shinso couldn’t figure out why, but something about him dating was making Midoriya feel bad… It was probably because they were friends and friends typically talk about things like that. 

_ Sero  _

_ “ _ Sero.” 

“ Sero went out with you? I thought he was going out with Denki.” Todoroki cut in, looking unimpressed. 

_ He had been cheating on me _

“ You’re right, He had been cheating on me. So I broke up with him. “

Uraraka turned triumphantly towards Todoroki. “ See! I told you Sero was slutty!” 

“ Sounds like you were better off without him”, Added Midoriya who looked concerned. 

**_What just happened?_ **

_ A shared negative opinion is the fastest bond. You want someone to like you,,, hate who they hate.  _

“Hey, I have to go guys.” Uraraka told the group, grabbing her bags and then leaving. 

_ Todoroki is going to offer you a ride, it is imperative that you accept.  _

“ Hey Shinso,” Todoroki began,” Did you want a ride? Midoriya was going to wait for his mom to pick him up so they do some errands, so my ride will have an extra seat.” 

_ Yes  _

“Yes! I would but I can’t leave my bike-” 

_ Shinso if this is going to work then you must do as I instruct. _

“We could bring it with us you know.” Todoroki said, voice filled to the brink with endless not caring. And then he glanced over at Midoriya, who was looking very confused. Todoroki seemed to take a deep breathe and then got a little closer to Histoshi.

It an almost seductive tone Todoroki began to speak. “ Do you want a ride?”, his eyes flickering down Shinso’s body as he spoke. 

“ I uh-” 

_ Yes _

“ Do you wanna ride, want to go far?” Oh gosh he was definitely checking Shinso out. That sentence could be taken in a few ways that Shinso had never thought of Todoroki in before.  

_ YeS _

“ UHHHh” 

“Only one catch, we have to stop for frozen yogurt before I deliver you home.” 

_ yeS _

Shinso glanced over at Midoriya who was looking at them with a slightly hurt but resigned look on his face. He thought about the text he had received last night. 

_ YES- and then check him out.  _   
“ Sure, Why not?” Shinso said, wincing a little bit from not wanting to do so, Shinso gave Todoroki a look over. Okay, so the boy definitely wasn’t bad looking. Why did his competition have be so attractive? 

“ Good. We’ll wait for Midoriya's mother to pick him up and then my sister will pick us up. How does Pinkberry sound?” 

____________________________________________________________________

Okay, so Squip or not, Shinso should have seen how awkward this was gonna be the moment he accepted. Midoriya was picked up soon after, looking like a kicked puppy. On the other hand, it was clear that Todoroki realized he had kicked a puppy and looked as sad as his stoic face would allow. 

“ So, come here often?” Oh god, he was back to being awful. 

“ What do you want with Midoriya?” Todoroki inquired harshly, ignoring his question.  

“ Why do you care?” 

“ Because he’s my...best friend.” There was a hestiance over their relationship, Shinso went in for the kill. 

_ Don’t tell him about the text. Make it seem as if Midoriya doesn’t like him back.  _   
“ Official Title maybe, but I think it’s clear we’d both like to be in a relationship with Midoriya.” 

“ I doubt Midoriya likes you, he usually has good taste.” Shinso wasn’t sure if Todoroki always looks unimpressed or if that was a look reserved for him. 

“ Well it’s clear he doesn’t like you or else he wouldn’t be single“,   _ Offer a solution,  _ “You know, stupid as it may sound, we could work together. Make Midoriya a little jealous with some flirting?” 

“And then what? Fight as we figure out who he’s jealous over? Midoriya could get hurt.” Todoroki did not look pleased with the idea of hurting Midoriya’s feelings. 

“ It’s not like you were against trying to make him jealous today,”  _ You’d be willing to share. “ _ Besides, I might be willing to share.” 

“ Look, Midoriya has told me he has a few crushes. I am willing to work with you to eliminate these threats. If this involves a little flirting then so be it, but after Midoriya realizes he likes me then you can go fuck yourself.” Unimpressed had nothing on the slightly murderous look on Todoroki’s face right now. 

_ Agree, it’ll work out later.  _   
“ I can work with that.” 

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These bois are big gays. Anyway, I hope you like it!!


	5. Everyone, collectively, fucks up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my bois continue to fuck up

Waking up the next morning for Shinso was not the most fun thing in the world. It had taken Shinso a while to get to sleep as the memory of how awkward it was talking to Todoroki had prevented him from resting easy. So, in the effort to wake himself up enough to go to school, he turned on his laptop hoping that a little early morning relief would give him a little energy. He found the only energy he received was a ‘Spinal Simulation’, which hurt and also was not a nice thing to deal with in the morning, especially with morning wood.  

**_What was that for???_ ** Shinso thought, confused and angry, and also a little turned on. Which made him more confused. 

_ What did we say about masturabation?  _ Kurogiri sounded exasperated. 

**_I was uh.. Just going to check my email._ **

_ You can’t lie to me. I live in your brain. Look if this is going to work you have to do as I say.  _

**_So I can’t masturbate anymore? Why not?_ **

_ WE ALREADY HAD THIS ARGUMENT.  _ The Squip mind yelled, taking some literal mental deep breaths. 

_ Okay, I think we need to do a little check in to remind why you need to obey. Repeat after me. Everything about you is terrible.  _

Shino’s eyes widened, but he thought it over. The statement wasn't wrong. He was one of the worst people he knew, just like objectively speaking.

**_Everything about me is terrible._ **

_ Good. Everything about you makes me want to die.  _

Was that true though? Shinso wasn’t the most optimistic person, but he had never thought about that before. Had never considered himself so hopeless that he would be better off not alive. But now that the idea was brought up to him? He’s kinda surprised he hadn’t figured it out before. 

**_Everything about me makes me wanna die_ **

_ Wonderful. But never fear, you pathetic child. If you listen to me, soon you will be more ‘chill’. Everything about you is going to be alive, you won’t be left out or unsure, you won’t be useless anymore. You’ll be perfect. But we have a long way to go. _

There was a knock on the door, and as it opened it revealed Shinso’s father. 

“Kid, you almost ready to go? Hizashi needs to grade a bunch of papers he neglected to do and offered us cat pics if we helped out.” Dead Toned and tired, Aizawa looked like his usual mess. Dark eye bags and partially inside a yellow sleeping bag, the man looked like an emo caterpillar. 

“ One second-” Shinso quickly ran to his closet to begin getting ready, inciting a loud sigh from Aizawa. 

_ This is the source of your genetic material?  _

**_No, I was adopted. I do share a lot of personality traits though. I’ve also been told we share a smile._ **

_ Oof. We’ll fix that.  _

Shinso got dressed quickly, grabbed a piece of bread, and climbed into his father’s car. After arriving at school and grading papers for the next twenty minutes, leaving him with ten minutes before classes, the ‘goods’ were sent on the “NOT a family group chat because wE ArE nOT a FAmILy” group message. After exiting Hizashi’s classroom, Shinso was once again pulled into the bathroom by Kirishima. 

“I see you decided to take my advice” Kirishima said, looking proud. 

“How did you-” Shinso was concerned- was it that obvious that he wasn’t himself-

“  _ It  _ told me. Anyway, did you know that with your squip you don’t need a controller to play video games? You can control it with your mind. We should hang sometime now that you don’t completely suck.” Kirishima offered. He then took out a pen and wrote his number on Shinso’s hand. “ Here, text me a time you’re free.” With that, Kirishima left the bathroom, leaving a slightly confused Shinso behind.  

**_I know I have you now, but why does that mean he suddenly likes me? That’s a little weird._ **

_ His squip and I have synced. This has created a bond between the two of you digitally, ensuring a friendship.  _

**_Uh. Okay, I guess?_ **

_____________________________________________________________________

It was time for play rehearsal, Midoriya’s favorite part of the day. He had started out theater, admittedly, not out of interest but out of a feeling of debt. The theater teacher, Toshinori, had saved his life a few years back, and so he had joined the theater program as a thank you. He had stayed in the program after that due to enjoyment though. Theater was the one place he could be himself by not being himself. Midoriya sat in the drama room, waiting for people to arrive. He was saving a seat for Bakugou, who had asked him to do so earlier that day. The two of them had been talking a lot more recently, and weirdly enough, Bakugou was almost flirty? It was a really odd shift, but it wasn’t completely unwelcome. After seeing his two crushes flirting with each other at the mall, he figured he may need to cut his loses. Not that he would be rebounding on Bakugou, but maybe spending time with someone who didn’t make his heart ache would be good for him. So here he was, legs up obnoxiously on the chair next to him in order to save it from the freshman and sophomores that would be filling the room in a minute. Although, to his surprise, a minute later, it was his friends Uraraka and Iida that had filed into the room. 

“Deku! We decided to do the play this year in order to hang out with you and- what are doing?” Uraraka interrupted her own joyous explanation by inquiring about his sitting position. 

“ Oh uh, Kacchan asked me to save a spot for him.” Midoriya responded, carefully.Uraraka and Bakugou had dated for a few months and had suffered a rather nasty breakup.  

Iida and Uraraka shared a look. 

“ Sweetie, I think that maybe you don’t need to save a spot for him.”Uraraka was speaking softly, but there was an edge to her words.  

Iida elaborated,“I heard he was attending a different extracurricular today. I believe he was headed to the archery range.”

“ It doesn’t even matter what’s he’s attending. The point is, well you know Bakugou, always jumping from one thing to the next.” Uraraka was forcing a bitter smile on her face. 

“ He is involved with a lot of activities...” Midoriya didn’t want to throw Bakugou under the bus but it wasn’t like Uraraka was wrong...

“ Oh yes, he loves to try out new things. Though I find he usually doesn’t stay after trying them.” Uraraka’s smile looked murderous. 

“ Uraraka,” Midoriya started,” We’re just friends. You know he’s not who I like. ” 

“ Oh I know! I just would  _ hate _ if the reason that our play is going to be short more actors is because he got bored of you.” 

Oof, okay that last one was a little hurtful to Midoriya. Iida and Uraraka took a seat near the back, obviously a little offended that Midoriya hadn’t put his legs back on the ground. 

The door to the room cracked open. Somewhat hoping and somewhat fearing it would be Bakugou, Midoriya was surprised to see Shinso and Todoroki entering together. The two looked a little disheveled, ties looser than than usual and collars a little frumpy. His heart seemed be burning, and god he  _ hated  _ it. 

“ Is this seat taken?” Shinso asked, gesturing to the chair that was hosting Midoriya’s legs. 

“ I’m not sure to be honest.” Midoriya replied, a little confused himself. 

“ How about I just sit here until they get here then?” Shinso asked, smoothly. 

“ That would be nice.” 

Todoroki flanked his other side wordlessly, just giving him the tiniest smile. The smile was bittersweet for MIdoriya, the cuteness of it sending glass shards to his heart. 

It wasn’t long after that rehearsal started. Midoriya had, as expected, landed the lead role as All Might, much to his delight. However, today, he was a little distracted. After catching him once again make eyes to the door, Shinso whispered over to Midoriya. Iida was in the middle of giving a robotic sounding speech so he thought he could get away with it. “ So, where’s Bakugou?”

“ Why would I know?”Midoriya whispered back. 

“Don’t you guys walk home together? Not to mention word on the street is that the two of you are an item.” Shinso asked smoothly, not giving away any intentions behind the question. 

“ I didn’t think you were one to listen to rumors that you know aren’t true.” Midoriya was a little hurt if he had to be honest.

“Oh, it’s not-” Unfortunately for Shinso, his whisper had gained volume loud enough for Toshinori to hear.  

“ Shinso,my boy, I suppose if you have time to interrupt your fellow actors, then it must be because you were already able to memorize your script. Would you be so kind as to recite it for us?”The man suggested sarcastically. 

In a possessed like manner, Shinso stood up and recited his lines perfectly. 

“ Well, I suppose you all could learn from Shinso’s commitment. Now, it’s time for a Hot Pocket break.”  With that, Toshinori walked off to the teacher’s break room, leaving the actors to take a rest and chat with friends. 

Midoriya turned to Shinso as Toshinori left. “ Wow, you’re really into this,"he said, impressed. 

Shinso just smirked. Midoriya nodded awkwardly. Joining the dou, Todoroki turned towards. Shinso put his arm around Todoroki’s shoulder. If Midoriya hadn’t been so caught up in the action itself, he would have noticed the way both of them had stiffened as they did it, and the pained look on Todoroki’s face. Midoriya knew that now he had to throw them off his trail. He had made it clear to Shinso in the mistake text that he liked Todoroki, and he hadn’t exactly been secretive about his crush on either of them, so as much as it hurt, he had to convince them otherwise. It was only fair since they had obviously decided to pursue the flirting from yesterday. 

“ Can I ask you guys a question?”Midoriya asked, a little apprehensive. 

“ Of course, Midoriya.” Todoroki responded, not missing a beat. 

“Well, I guess I’ve kinda been having some relationship issues, and well the two of you are close friends of mine, especially you Todoroki, so I was wondering if you could give me some advice.” 

The two shared a look, and inwardly Midoriya wanted to cry a little. Midoriya figured that the best way to do this was well be a little honest. Describe how he felt about them, but then twist it at the end. It was the only strategy he could think of at least.    
“ I will do my best,” assured Todoroki. 

Shinso added on to that with, “Ditto.” 

Midoriya took a deep breath. “ Well, say there’s this person you known for years, and you’re used to thinking him in a certain way, but suddenly he flips that? And you realize that he went from someone you would never be into, into someone that you totally would? And are? “ Midoriya thought about how this was how it was with Todoroki. When they had first become friends, he had only platonic feelings for the boy. He was suffering a lot and just needed a friend, just like Midoriya did. It was only after loving him platonically for years that he realized that maybe it wasn’t platonic. “ But then say there’s this other person that you never knew that well. And you thought you had him all figured out, because he just seemed so predictable. And you thought he was cute like immediately, but it’s clear he wouldn’t like you.” Unnoticeable to Midoriya, the two other boys both seemed to be clueing in on the fact that Midoriya was talking about them.    
“But I can’t tell if it’s worth it, I guess. And I don’t know. I don’t really relate to people that much, but they put forth the effort I guess? And gosh, this way to much information. I’m sorry for like rambling, I know the two of you probably didn’t want to hear me gush-” 

“ It’s fine. And for the record, I think you should go for it.” Shinso told him, earning a nod from Todoroki. 

“ May I ask who is it?” Todoroki asked. 

Mr. Toshinori walked back into the room. 

“ Hot pocket break over! Back to work people.” 

Midoriya was grateful for the interruption, but knew he had to quickly end this. 

“ Well, It’s Bakugou I think I may ask out.” Wincing, Midoriya cut the ties. It hurt and he knew any chance he had with them was gone, but it was for the best. If they had each other than they didn’t need him there ruining it. 

Rehearsal was over soon after, but Midoriya felt just as hurt as he did from the beginning, though part of it was his fault. He made his way outside the drama room, figuring that the fact that Bakugou hadn’t shown up meant that he was walking home alone. To his surprise, he found Bakugou waiting outside the door for him. Midoriya started to walk past him. 

“ What? You’re not going to say hi, nerd?” Bakugou called out, sounding a little angry.

“ Missed you at rehearsal.” Midoriya replied, bitterly. 

“I wanted to be there. But It was the same time as Archery.” Bakugou tried to explain. 

“ You shouldn’t sign up if you can’t attend,” Midoriya sighed, “ But I understand.” 

“ Which is why I had to go to the coach that I had to quit. I don’t want to every extracurricular. I just want to do yours. Which I know is weird, because you’re a fucking loser, but I guess you’ve always kinda been  _ my  _ fucking loser since we were little.” 

Midoriya could find himself smiling a little despite himself. As they were talking, he could see Shinso and Todoroki up ahead, clearly listening in on them. Probably waiting for him to make his move like he told them he would. Well heck, now he’s stuck. 

“So Deku, come over to my place tonight. The hag would be happy to see you, and we can play some video games or some shit like that.” 

“Oh! That sounds fun.” 

“ You know, I don’t really hang out with losers like you. But honestly? Compared to these other extras, you’d be an upgrade. And fuck, I’ve seen your loser friends. I’d be an upgrade for you.”  

Midoriya took a deep breath, looking at his crushes standing together. “ I think I’d like to take that upgrade.” 

Bakugou smiled dangerously, and the two began their walk home. And if somewhere along the way Bakugou slipped his hand into Midoriya’s than Midoriya wasn’t completely against it. 

______________________________________________________________________

After hearing Midoriya and Bakugou talk and then seeing them walk away together, there was only one thing Shinso could say. “ Well fuck.” 

“ Agreed.” Todoroki, who was watching with him, pitched in. 

Then, grabbing Shinso’s arm, Todoroki lead Shinso over near the lockers. 

“Being here with you right now? I can’t believe how fucking stupid we’re being. I feel like I lost brain cells just by listening to you talk.” Todoroki complained, looking hurt from the Bakugou-Midoriya situation. The two had gotten together before rehearsal and had like to look disheveled enough what MIdoriya would get jealous. It obviously had backfired a bit. 

_ You need to offer Todoroki a squip.  _

**_What? Why?_ **

_ If he is given one than we can sync with them, creating a bond, which ensures that the two of you will be able to properly bond together with the green bean. Not to mention, if all else fails, his squip will be able to give us more room to work. You’ll find I put one of us in your pocket this morning.”  _

**_My dad could have found that!_ **

_ But he didn’t. _

“ Todoroki? I think I have a solution for you.”

“ I have found that I don’t like your solutions.” 

“That’s fair. But hear me out. And uh don’t panic because this is going to sound like I’m recommending drugs.” 

“ That’s not a great start.” 

Suddenly, Shinso felt himself lose control of his body. He wasn’t sure exactly what the squip told Todoroki, things had gone fuzzy. He heard a few snippets. Something about being able to help his family and of course, about winning over Midoriya. When he came back to he was handing over the pill to Todoroki who immediately downed it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! I went to work on something else with a friend and in the few days I stopped, I forgot where I was in my ideas. So I had to figure things out which took a little time. Anyway, I hope you like it!


	6. Spooky Scary Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the halloween party!

**Halloween party**

October 31st, 9:00pm, Bakugou Katsuki’s house. It had been a couple weeks since Shinso and Todoroki had both accepted their Squips and there were a few key changes. The first being: Shinso actually kind of like Todoroki? The guy had a hard life and was preservering remarkably well. He was kinda nice once you knew him, and could be pretty funny on occasion. Not to mention that he was definitely easy on the eyes. According to the squip, he wasn’t the only one who had caught some feelings. Not to say that either of them forgot about Midoriya, not by a long shot. But it didn’t feel as forced, and the squip had to tell him how to interact with Todoroki a lot less.  Though it did have to help him a lot with Midoriya. Midoriya who was dating Bakugou. Midoriya who was dating Bakugou but seemed to only be happy when he noticed Todoroki and Shinso there. Adjusting most of Shinso’s personality and habits was difficult, but it would be worth it in the end. The same went to his companion. Todoroki had changed a lot, though one of his changes Shinso and Todoroki both were unsure about. Todoroki’s squip, who was named Dabi, had forced Todoroki to start avoiding Midoriya. The squip said this was so that Midoriya would get a new image of him, one that could potentially be romantic. Shinso could have sworn it had more to do with Kurogiri having a higher ranking, and wanting Todoroki’s squip to “Give us more room to work.” Honestly, the squips were starting to make Shinso a little nervous, but with how much he’s improved, he can’t turn back now. He just couldn’t help but feel bad for Todoroki. 

On a brighter note, it was due to the squip that he was where he was. Bakugou Katsuki’s iconic halloween party. And any minute he would be meeting Todoroki here in fact-

“ Sorry I’m late.”There Todoroki was now. 

Only slightly pretending, Shinso greeting him.“ Hey babe-” 

He turned to look at Todoroki, and hot damn. Upon request of the Squip, he whistled. Todoroki smirked. “ Yeah, I  _ accidentally _ pick out a slightly too small cat costume. You like?” 

“ I like.” Shinso told him. 

Across the room were some of Bakugou’s other companions. Kirishima was wearing a Jason mask and was holding a ‘machete’ otherwise known as a loaf of bread. Uraraka, who was invited in the ‘yeah of course we’re still friends even though we’re clearly not’ was drinking alcohol contaminated punch and was dressing in an odd baby costume. Iida, who was invited by Uraraka, was talking to the intoxicated girl and surveying the room. There were other people too, well to make it simple, everyone in their class that wasn’t Mineta. 

As he spoke, the door to the house opened and in walked Midoriya who was immediately greeted by Bakugou. And wow, Todoroki was hot, but Midoriya was cute. He had dressed up as a bunny, and he looked so adorable that Shinso was like dying. And fuck, if he found these two people desirable as they wore ears and tails, did that make him a furry? Shinso shook his head, nope not delving into that. 

He stared at Midoriya longingly, Besides him, he could see Todoroki do the same. 

“Who’s ready for my Halloween Party?!” Bakugou called out, inciting cheers from the occupants of the room. 

The room was crowded and chaotic. Most people were either drunk, tipsy, or high and they were all clumsily stumbling along to music. Near the drink table, Bakugou was attempting to give Midoriya a beverage, but Midoriya refused on the principle of being underage. Surprisingly, Bakugou didn’t push the matter. He led Midoriya to the dance floor and the two of them slow danced to shitty upbeat songs for a little while. Midoriya seemed to be enjoying himself, but Bakugou was looking bored as hell and was making eye contact with Kirishima across the room. 

_ Bakugou is using a strategy similar to ours. _ The squip muttered in the back of his head, but refused to elaborate. 

It made sense later though when Todoroki had left to get some drinks for them, he spotted Kirishima and Bakugou making out as Midoriya looked on, looking as if he wanted to cry. The hurt look on his face increased to the beginnings of what he recognized of a panic attack after he approached Todoroki. He couldn’t hear what the boy said, but it was clearly Dabi not Todoroki, as Todoroki looked like he was in pain as the words were forced out of his mouth.  He felt nauseous, the squips were making him do this, why would they-

_ Uraraka is about to invite you to follow her. It’s imperative that you agree. _

“Shinso, Todoroki wanted me to get you so that a group of us can hang out.” Uraraka said, twirling her hair slightly. 

_ Sure, why not?  _

“ Sure, why not?”Shinso reliplied, the ever growing confusion and concern setting in. 

Uraraka started leading him down the hall. 

“ You, uh really know you’re way around.” Shinso noted as he lead him through twisted hallways. 

“Yeah, I’ve had sex any pretty much every room in this house.”She said, then noting the concerned look on Shinso’s face, added “ Because I dated Bakugou! God, what kind of slut do you think I am?” 

They stopped in front of an unassuming door, which when opened revealed an empty room. She led him inside. 

“ Uh, Where is everyone?” 

“ Wow, you’re adorable,” she leaned in close, her breath smelling like liquor, “They aren’t coming.” 

“ Then why-” Before Shinso could finish his question he was being pushed onto the bed. 

Shinso went to stand up but found he couldn’t. 

**_I can’t stand up_ **

_ You’re welcome _

Uraraka sat on his lap, straddling him. “ Do you wanna hang? Just you and me? If you want, I’ll let you can rock this baby fast asleep” The way she spoke was the verbal equivalent of ‘uwu’. And due to the baby costume she was wearing, the situation felt 1000x wrong on many different levels.  

“I’m okay…” Shinso tried though his squip was not pleased with his answer. 

She didn’t get off of him. “ You know, I don’t see what either of them like about you.You’re not all that cute.” 

“ This is a valid point- wait, they?” Shinso was a little excited about the they. 

“ Not important”. She paused for a second, contemplating something. Then she tried to kiss him, and as much as he wanted to pull away, he found his squip wouldn’t let him. 

From outside he could hear Todoroki whose voice was shaking, making it clear the boy was crying. “Shinso are you up here? I need to talk to you. And leave. I need to talk and leave and not be here anymore- and uh Iida said he saw you come up here.” 

Both go silent, Shinso due to the squip which wouldn’t allow him to speak up. They could hear him walk away. 

“ If Iida saw us-” Shinso tried to bring up, frantically. 

“ You’re cuter when you’re not talking.”    
Uraraka went in for another kiss, and suddenly there was pounding on the door. 

“SHINSO YOU PUNK ASS LITTLE BITCH. YOU BETTER NOT BE HAVING SEX ON MY PARENTS BED. IF YOU ARE, THEN I’LL FUCKING RIP YOUR BALLS OFF.”came Bakugou’s angry screech. 

Uraraka screamed back at him.” GREAT, THEN YOU CAN BOTH BE BALL-LESS!

“...URARAKA?” Bakugou yelled, sounding confused. 

The doorknob rattled as Bakugou tried to get in. When he couldn’t open the door, he began to throw himself at it, causing loud thuds on the door. 

Uraraka yelled out,” HEAR THAT? I’M HAVING HOT SEX WITH SHINSO ALL OVER YOUR PARENTS’ LINENS!”

Quickly, Shinso tried to correct the situation. “No we’re not, I swear we’re not!

“YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD SHINSO!” Bakugou howled. 

Outside the room came a gentler but very much drunk voice. “ Babe, let’s just go to your room and I’ll make you forget about all this.” It was Kirishima. Not Midoriya, which was good except, well poor Midoriya. The two left, Bakugou grumbling. 

Finally, He pried himself away from Uraraka and opened the door to find Todoroki. 

“ Shinso?” Oh god, Todoroki sounded so hurt and there were tear streaks down his face. 

“I’m so sorry,  _ it  _ made me do it. I couldn’t, I couldn’t stop but- do you want a ride home? I need to leave before Bakugou finds me and-” Shinso was starting to stumble over words, but his squip wasn’t correcting him. Which meant he wanted him to be sympathetic because that means something good would come out of it and god he was just so sick of everything having ulterior motives. 

“ Yes please.” Todoroki looked grateful, but still so hurt. 

And with that the two went home, both aware of the extreme fuckups that had occured that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll I've been doing is writing all day lmaaaaaao


	7. Deku in the Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The halloween party, a party full of fuckups. Unfortunately for Midoriya, those fuck ups mostly just fucked him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so warning: There are some self harm and suicide triggers in here

The house seemed smaller then when Midoriya had spent time here as a kid. When Kaachan and him would play with their all might figurines and play superhero. Now Kaachan was sucking face in the corner and the house was filled to the brink with people and booze. He felt out of place, and well, he had never liked crowds. He scanned the room for people he knew. Or well, thought he knew. He knew people were suppose to change as they developed as a person, but it seemed as if everyone he was close to were changing rapidly. Shinso had become, well, kinda a douche if he had to be honest. And Todoroki had been ignoring him to a religious amount. He would see him in the hall, his eyes would go vacant, and then he would stalk away in a stiff walk. Not to mention that the two of them had started dating out of nowhere. They hadn't talked before the mall but suddenly they were always together it seemed. It really sucked, especially given that he had major crushes on the two of them. Across the room he spotted Todoroki and breathed out a sigh of relief. It was nice to see a familiar face when the crowd seemed to be pushing him from all sides. He made his way over, trying not to bump into too many people.    
“ Todoroki! I’m so excited to see you, man it seems like it’s been forever! there sure are a lot of people here, huh? “   
Todoroki looked away.    
“Are you okay? It feels like you’ve been avoiding me lately, are you alright? You know I’m here for you. “    
Todoroki turned towards him with that vacant stare. He spit out words in an almost unwilling fashion, as if he didn’t want to be speaking at all.    
“ God, can’t you take a fucking hint? Yes, I’ve been avoiding you, because I finally figured it out. You’re awful and I should have seen it before. You nose your way into matters that don’t concern you and fuck them up. You play with people’s hearts and then crush them. You seem to think that everything is going to go your way and when it doesn’t you ask for pity. You’re so fucking annoying.”    
“ what? Todoroki? I’m not sure I understand. “    
“I think you do. You know how people might like you more? If you took a swan dive off the school roof like Bakugou told you to years ago. “    
Midoriya gasped. He had told Todoroki about that a while back, about how he had considered it. How he had stood up on that roof and cried as he thought about falling. He had stood up there looking over the edge until the drama teacher, Toshinori had seen him and talked him out of it. He had told Todoroki who had held his hand and told him how happy he was that he didn’t.    
Todoroki walked away but he stood, frozen as he blinked back tears. He tried to control his breathing.    
In-   
It’s going to be alright, not everyone hates you.     
Out-   
But how do you know that? You didn’t know about Todoroki.    
In-    
And look at how they are all staring at you, they know you’re a freak.    
Out-    
They can see through your clothes, see your scars.    
In-    
And god how could like you when even you don’t like yourself?    
He catches a glimpse of Shinso out of the corner of his eye. He hopes for a second that he’ll come over, hold his hand and help him calm down like he’s done for him but- Shinso is being lead to someone’s bedroom by Uraraka. That means he-   
Out-    
Of course he didn’t like you, why would he? He was just fooling himself because being alone in feelings is so fucking lonely. An he’s so sick of feeling alone.    
He saw the opening of the bathroom down the hall and he darts inside and locks the door. He stops trying to hold back the tears and they start falling down his face. God, he could just stay in here and disappear, and no one would even give a damn.    
And now he’s stuck because he can’t leave with puffy eyes and wet cheeks.    
Because now he’s just stupid useless Deku hiding in the bathroom at this party.    
God, how long has been in here, it’s like time has slowed down.    
Just useless fucking Deku in the bathroom.    
God he doesn’t know why he came to this stupid party in the first place. He doesn’t like crowds and now that he’s been told it’s so obvious. Of course they wouldn’t like him. Why would they? How had he convinced himself that someone could find this fuckup endearing?    
His friends-no, the people who he wishes were his friends, were out there without him. Enjoying themselves while he was in here with his stupid emotions. Todoroki is probably dancing with some prettier boy, Bakugou is sucking face with Kirishima, Iida was probably out there telling everyone what a freak he was, and Uraraka was out there leading Shinso into some little bedroom so the two of them could-   
God why did he have to be so replaceable?   
And it feels like he can’t breath and suddenly there are knocks on the door.    
Knock-   
Oh god why did they all have leave him alone. God he’s so fucking alone and why did he come why did he bother when of course they all hated him-   
Knock-   
“ I’ll be out soon!” He called out in a wobbly voice, but the knocking just increased and god he can feel the pressure building up on him.    
He goes over to the sink and splashes water on his face and takes some deep breaths.    
Knock-   
“ I’m on my period!” He calls out, and hears someone reply to take his time. But it feels like the knocking didn’t stop because there are still people out there that are going to see him and-    
He takes a look in the mirror and all he can see staring back is useless fucking Deku whose alone in the bathroom because all the people he cares about hate him.    
God he wishes he had just offed himself that day, just ceased to exist- maybe then people would be happy-   
If he had just known that he was right that everyone hated him then maybe things would be okay now. If he hadn’t listen to Toshinori and had jumped. Maybe everything would be okay. 

But maybe he could still fix it. He stared over at the bathtub and imagined in he could just sink into the water until he suffocated and then maybe everything would be okay and he could just feel something other than this numb, or maybe death would be a permanent numb what if he just- 

His phone vibrates. It’s his mom, she’s asking if everything is going okay at Bakugou’s house. 

His hand is shaking as he responds, asking his mom for a ride, the text ridden with typos.    
He waits until his mom has texted to say he’s here. He pulls up the hood on his sweater to hide his face and he darts out of the bathroom and to the front door, pushing through the crowd. He sees Kacchan, whose neck was lined with hickies, waiting by the door, staring at his mom’s car, obviously concerned that someone had ratted them out.    
“ Awesome party Kacchan, I’m so glad I came. “    
He jumps in the car and tells his mom to book it. He’s sure as one thing as his mom asks him what’s wrong. School was going to be awkward tomorrow.    
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I maybe could have just added this on to the last chapter, but this is my fav song so I figured I'd let it be it's on chapter :D


	8. These kids are so sad, Alexa play Despacito- also featuring Dazawa trying his best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some rumors are spread, some squips are spread, and my boi Aizawa is Concerned(TM)

Iida was practically gleaming with excitement, not that he would admit it. There had been some rather juicy gossip that had come from the Halloween Party. He had figured that something would happen there that would be of interest to the student population that would then be his duty to inform them about, but this was better than expected.  It started out with Bakugou ditching Midoriya for Kirishima, which knowing his friend, meant that he would be breaking up with Bakugou at school. Which meant layer one of the information would need to be that. Layer two was that Bakugou and Kirishima had gone into another room to do it, armed with Alcohol and a case of mountain dew red which had been sitting in the Bakugou’s basement for years. About thirty minutes later, Kirishima had came out of the room. Bakugou had been near the front door, watching as someone-Midoriya- had gotten into a car. So Krisihima was left to his own devices. But then Kirishima had started twitching, and he had said something odd, “No I can’t let it happen again.” Next thing the party goers knew, he was at the liquor cabinets dumping alcohol, and then setting it a flame. Everyone had left quickly, but Bakugou was halfway out the door when he saw Kirishima in the room, twitching. He had gone back in to grab the boy. The door had collapses but Iida had seen the window in the living room shatter as Bakugou broke through it to get the two of them out. Kirishima was in the hospital, and Bakugou had broken both his legs. So, Iida knew he couldn't keep this to himself. It was important that everyone was aware of what happened. 

In approximately an hour and fifteen minutes, the whole school was aware of the misery that had taken place, and honestly, Iida couldn’t be happier. 

___________________________________________________________

**_Why would Kirishima do that? Why would his squip let him do that?_ ** Shinso was not okay right now. His friend was hurt, and all his red flags were going up about the squips. He was at school, but he didn’t even remember going. Just being in his dad’s car, and then things went fuzzy. 

_ Kirishima was under a lot of pressure at home and at the party. When his squip was disabled due to the substance that Bakugou gave him, he lacked the proper… coping mechanism.  _ Kurogiri sounded a little hesitant in his answer which concerned Shinso quite a bit. 

**_Did you know? You let me take Todoroki home early from the party._ ** Todoroki had explained what happened at the party, and his squip had assured him it was necessary for future success, but he was sick of people getting hurt. 

_ I was aware of certain...probabilities. _

**_Did you know people were going to get hurt?_ **

_I’m getting the impression you don’t trust me, Shinso._

Shinso suddenly realised something.  **_Why me?_ **

_ I don’t understand the question. _

**_You could be inside world leaders, presidents. Famous people! What are you doing in me? What do you want?_ **

_ I promise you, my sole function is to improve your life. _

**_Well, awesome job! Todoroki got really hurt, mostly due to his squip, and due to me not just being honest with him in the first place. Midoriya definitely doesn’t like me after Todoroki and I started hanging out, and if he did, then hearing about how Uraraka ‘seduced’ me will seal the deal. You were suppose to make them like me!_ ** This was so red alert, his life wasn’t improving. He was just becoming a major dick and the people around him were getting hurt due to it. 

_ And I will. In time. They are only human. I must account for human error. _

**_You were supposed to make everything better. So why isn’t it?_ **

_ Look at yourself. You dress better, you are 93% more attractive. You’ve had more experience sexually and romantically than you had before. But human activity is matter of input as well as output. _

**_What does that mean?_ **

_ The fault... is in your peers. _

Shinso did a double take, what did that even mean? 

_ You were always quite the loser, Shinso. Until you upgraded.  But your peers? They’re just as incomplete as you once were. You can’t see it but they’re in pain, their operating systems are obsolete. You need to help us fix them, we need to save the pitiful children.  _

Shinso found himself in front of Kirishima’s locker. It was covered in flowers and a banner that read “ Get well soon, Kirishima!” 

**_This is Kirishima’s locker. What are we doing?_ **

_ Open it. _

**_I don’t know the combination—_ **

There was a fuzzy feeling again, and then the locker was open. 

**_Why is there Ladies running shoes?_ ** Shinso open the shoebox to find hundreds of squips inside.  **_There’s gotta be enough squips in here for..._ **

_ The entire school?  _ Kurogiri sounded smug. 

Suddenly, Iida walked up next to him. 

“What are you doing in Kirishima’s locker?” Iida asked, suspicious. 

_ Ask what’s wrong, you seem distraught.  _

“ What’s wrong? You seem distraught.” 

Iida looked surprised. “Little shocked you want to know. I make it my business to make sure everyone is aware of everyone’s business. But no one ever wants to know mine. 

_ So sad, usually I would have Alexa play descapito as requested by you a while back, But this time you can help her. _

Fuzzy, He took out a pill from the box and gave to Iida.

“Is this drugs?This is not appropriate on a school campus, and is illegal-”Iida looked furious. 

“ You won’t regret it.” Shinso assured. 

Iida stared at the pill, and then at the banner on the locker. He took the pill and swallowed it down. 

“I don’t feel anything.” Iida said, before twitching in pain. He gasped, but then a small smile spread across his face. 

_ Can you see the vision clearly, Shinso? Gone would be human error and fear. Feel sad? All you need to do is turn a gear. See how happy he is? Lets save the pitiful children.  _

He went fuzzy, and found himself passing them out to eager students. 

Everything went well until he found himself in his father’s office at school. His Dad had texted him to come see him. The play was starting in a few hours so Shinso was just planning to stay at school. Shinso would be concerned if he could find it in himself to care. Shinso walked in, carrying the shoebox, but was confidently doing so. His father looked concerned as he sat at his desk. 

“What is it, Dad? You know the play is tonight. 

“ What play? You’re in the play? Why didn’t you tell me? And Did you borrow my car on Halloween? You know you need to ask first, kid.” 

_ Disdainful denial. _

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”Shinso said, dimissidly. 

“Did you take my car to that party?”

  
  


_ Wait. _

Shinso paused, a little panicked, but keeping a cool facade. 

“ Kid, I’m worried about you! You come and go all hours, doing god knows what. You’re wearing new clothes, ignoring the cats, I haven’t had an actual discussion with you in weeks… what is going on with you?” Aizawa said, looking distressed. 

_ Tell him the truth. _

Shinso took a deep breath. “I took a pill-sized supercomputer called a Squip that’s in my brain, and it talks to me, and it’s made everything better!” 

“ If you’re not going to take me seriously—” Aizawa, a little angry said. 

“ I am, actually. Not that it would matter.” Shinso bit out. 

“ Excuse me?” Aizawa’s voice was risen as he got angrier. 

“ You think I can’t take this seriously, but you never take me seriously! You treat me like a little kid. You act like I’m still that pathetic little kid you rescued from the foster kid system. And yeah, I’m thankful, of course I am. But that doesn’t make it better, because I feel like I’m just a fucking chore! Not to mention you aren’t exactly a great role model. You hide yourself away from everyone. You know why Hizashi tries to make it clear to me that you guys aren’t dating? He doesn’t want people to think he’s dating some loser whose so afraid of life he can’t go a day without hiding away in a sleeping bag.” Shinso seethed, not yelling, but calmly saying this. 

_ Perfect.  _

“Kid, you are so grounded.”but Aizawa sounded so goddamn hurt, but Shinso almost believed that he deserved it. 

“I don’t think you can. Good talk.” Shinso said, coldy. He walked out the door to hed the play. 

__________________________________________________________

Aizawa had never felt so helpless before. He thought he knew this feeling in the past, but realizing how far his son had slipped away, he felt as it he was about to cry, which he didn’t often do. He quickly texted Hizashi, who he felt a little hesitant to talk to after what Shinso said, but he realized that he needed to talk to someone he trusted. And as annoying as the man could be, Hizashi was his best friend. 

Aizawa had his head slumped in his hands when Hizashi walked in the room, surprisingly quiet. Probably a fact due to how desperate the text he had sent had sounded. 

“Aizawa? What’s wrong?” Hizashi asked, gently. 

“ There’s something wrong with Shinso, and I don’t know what to do.” Aizawa admitted. 

Hizashi walked over to where Aizawa was sitting at his desk. “What’s happened?”

“Fuck, so much has happened. First he went to that goddamn Halloween party that hospitalized and injured my students. Then he apparently is in the school play. He told me that I was an awful dad. And, He’s taken some drug that’s a computer or something that’s controlling him. I can’t believe I really couldn’t have seen before. I’m an awful father, I just don’t know how to-” Aizawa sounded like he was on the brink of tears, and Hizashi’s heart was breaking. But there was something familiar with that concept… 

“Aizawa I’m so sorry- but um, did he mention the name of that pill?” 

“What the fuck Hizashi?” Aizawa looked up at him. 

Hizashi begged,“Please, just tell me.” 

“ A squip.”Aizawa answered, a look of horror crossed Hizashi’s face.  

“Fuck,  you know how I play World of Warcraft?” Hizashi said. 

“Acutely aware yes.” Aizawa had had to many weird conversations with Hizashi about the game to not be aware of him playing it 

“Well a buddy of mine of there, his brother took one of those squips. Went from a D student to Harvard. Downside? He’s in the mental hospital.” Hizashi quickly explained. 

Panicked, Aizawa said “ Shit. Did your friend tell you how to get it out?” 

“ Mountain Dew red.” Hizashi answered. 

Aizawa looked contemplative for a second, “ I think Toshinori has some of that in the break room? He hoards old drinks like that.” 

“ You said he’s in the play? We need to get him to drink that before it gets worse?” With Hizashi’s comment, the two darted to the faculty break room with the goal of saving Shinso from himself. 

 


	9. Dadzawa to the rescue!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the play, and its a total oof!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added in Todoroki and his squip into some thinking lines so  
> Todoroki = italicized and underlined  
> Dabi the Squip= italicized, underlined, and bolded

7:30 pm, the night of the school play. Shinso and Todoroki had met up before it started. Shinso told Todoroki had he was doing, Todoroki who still seemed unsure about the whole squip thing, suddenly understood. They needed to convince Midoriya to take the squip, and his hurtful words were going to be the convincing factor. They had heard from Iida about how he had seen Midoriya break up with Bakugou earlier that day. According to Iida Midoriya had “slapped Bakugou, then told him that as a someone who still stupidly cares about him, that he wants him to be happy with Kirishima. But as someone who’s fucking pissed at being cheated on, he wants Bakugou to leave him the fuck alone.” So, Midoriya was in prime position.

The two were standing with the other actors behind the curtain as Midoriya addressed the crowd.

“ Welcome, everybody. Thank you all so much for coming to our production of “ All Might versus the League of Villainous Zombies! Now this week has been a rough one for all of us at U.A., but that’s why this play is so important! To bring this school together and show you something special! I know if Kirishima were here instead of the intensive care unit at the hospital right now he’d probably tell us to ‘Go out and show everyone the power of live theater!” The boy said, brimming with excitement.

Standing next to Todoroki and Shinso, Mr.Toshinori coughed, “ Costumes, young Midoriya.”

“ And thank you Hobby Lobby for the costumes!” Midoriya added on before coming back stage. Everyone started putting on costumes, and Midoriya, staring at Bakugou, called out, “ Places, everyone! Break a leg!”   
Bakugou, who was on crutches, glared and flipped Midoriya off.

Todoroki and Shinso nodded at each other and approached Midoriya, carrying the shoebox. Todoroki had taken one out and closed the shoebox. Things went fuzzy for a second, and then they were in front of MIdoriya.

Seeing them, Midoriya flinched a little, backing away.

Todoroki spoke first. “Midoriya, about what I said at the party-”

Midoriya shook his head. “ I can’t do this right now…”

“This is important, Midoriya. Look I know what I said was harsh. But I think I know how to well, fix you I guess.

“ Excuse me?” Midoriya looked ultra offended. Which was not boding well for the plan.

Todoroki opened his hand, revealing the Squip laying on his palm.

“It’s from Japan—It’s a computer— And it tells you what to do! You’d never have to struggle to figure out what to say, or overanalyze some little gesture, ever again.” Todoroki explained earnestly.

Shinso cut in, “You’d just know. Like play rehearsal. Only it never has to end.”

Midoriya shook his head, looking distressed and disgusted.

“ You guys, that sounds… horrible.”

Both of boy’s eyes widened, they weren’t expecting refusal.

“ Look, I’m not perfect. I know that more than anyone. Yeah, I have stuff to work on, But I don’t need a pill to do it for me.”

  


“ It’s not like that! It’ll help you to be better-” Todoroki hurriedly tried to clarify.  

“Honestly? I think the only thing that needs to be better are my friends.” Midoriya spat out, angrily.

Toshinori, who had been talking to the props department for a few minutes, started to walk over. He handed Midoriya a beaker.

“ Here’s the zombie serum you take and hand out in act one. Remember, it’s only you it doesn’t work on because of your power.” It was yellow-green liquid, that honestly looked revolting.

“ Thank you.”Midoriya turned towards the boys again. “I have to go.” He passed through the curtains as the show began.

The boys both looked panicked, and a voice ran through both of their heads, connecting them.

_It’s okay, Jeremy. I anticipated his resistance._

Todoroki thought hurriedly in the shared mindspace. _Then why did you let me say all that stuff?_

_So you’d see for yourself what’s necessary. Not everyone is as open to change as you were. Offering them all a choice would simply delay the result we desire._

**_No, I think Midoriya is right. I don’t think I can do this. We should put these back in Kirishima's locker and-_ **

Suddenly he realized the shoebox was empty.

**_What happened to the rest of the Squips?_ **

_I anticipated your resistance too. I had you give them to Toshinori before talking to Midoriya._

 

 _“_ Places for scene two, people! Remember, once they give you the zombie serum you have to really sell that you’re transforming into a zombie! Except for you Midoriya!” The man looked out the curtain. “Excellent work Uraraka.”He muttered. _(to CHLOE)_

“ Excellent? Uraraka is terrible. She never remembers her…” Suddenly, Shinso and Todoroki seemed to realize what was happening.

“Toshinori… what’s in the Zombie Serum?” Todoroki asked, worriedly.  

 _“_ Oh, don’t worry about the color. It’s perfectly non-toxic. We don’t want a repeat of last year’s Arsenic and Old Lace debacle. It’s just some food dyed water with tic tacs at the bottom, my boy!” Toshinori chuckled.

 _“_ NO! You can’t let anyone drink from that beaker!” Shinso cried.

 _“_ Don’t be silly,my boy, it’s more than safe. I should know... I tried it myself.” Toshinori said, twitching. Toshinori grabbed both of their arms with a surprising strong grip. The two struggled to get away.

“You needy, pathetic, self-centered students. You think I wanted to teach high school drama?  My Squip says I can go all the way to Broadway.

I just have to make sure you don’t ruin my big night.” Toshinori walked off then, manning the way onto the stage.

 **_What are you doing to them?_ **Shinso thought, scared.

_I’m syncing their desires to yours. I now realize: my operating system can only truly be complete when everyone shares a social network._

**_You’re going to Squip the whole cast._ **

 

_And that’s just for starters._

**_That’s not what I wanted!_ **

Todoroki nodded too, reminding Shinso that he was here in his mind as well.

_It’s the ONLY way to achieve what you want._

_We’ll fight back. You’re a computer. There has to be some way to turn squips off!_

**_I’d stop there. You don’t want to end up like Kirishima._ **Todoroki’s squip said, making an entrance into Shinso’s mind.

_Iida said that Kirishima was drinking alcohol and mountain dew red… that must be what shuts them off! The soda, not the liquor I presume.   _

_Why do you think we had it discontinued? To get rid of me now, you’d need a time machine to the 1990’s. It’s useless resisting, boys. I’m going to improve your lives if I have to take over the entire student body to do it._

Suddenly bursting through the doors of the backstage were Aizawa and Hizashi, each carrying giant bottles of mountain dew red.

“Is that—”

“Not giving on you, kid.” Aizawa told him.

As Aizawa approached, Shinso tried to punch him, though it was easily deflected.

“ It’s taking over my body! I need your help! I’M SORRY!” Shinso called out to his dad. Todoroki next to this was visibly straining as the squip tried to command him to attack Hizashi. Suddenly, coming up behind them, Bakugou stole the bottles, out of their hands, eyes vacant. He was walking without the crutches. “ I was already pretty fucking boss before, but now I’ve upgraded into something someone greater! Also I can’t feel pain, which is pretty awesome.” He started to dump the Mountain dew red onto the ground. Aizawa quickly grabbed the bottles back, pushing Bakugou onto the ground. As he inched closer, Uraraka and Iida entered the backstage, and Uraraka creepily spoke “ There you are, Shinso! I want you to know  I’m not mad you dated one of my best friends and wouldn’t sleep with me.” She inched closer. Iida took his turn next, his eyes void of emotion“ I know what you’re trying to do! I know what everyone’s doing ALL THE TIME! You can’t end this!”

Aizawa tossed one of the mountain dew bottles to Shinso who tried to drink it, but was being physically restrained by the squip. Todoroki, standing next to him, tried to help but wasn’t allowed.

Todoroki called out to Aizawa, “ No! _It_ won’t let him!”

_You don’t want to drink that, Shinso_

**_Why not?_ **

_Because then you’ll never be with her._

Walking backstage came Midoriya. His eyes were vacant as he walked about his movement were stiff. He came up to Todoroki and Shinso, touching their faces affectionately, their struggling decreasing.  His eyes became slightly less cloudy as he spoke.

“You guys? I uh wanted to apologize for my reaction. You’re right, this feels _amazing._ ”

Todoroki and Shinso looked horrified.

_That’s not Midoriya._

_I assure you it is. Only his fears and insecurities have been removed._

Midoriya spoke once more, “ Todoroki, Shinso, I was so scared to say this before, but those guys I would totally be into? Those people are you? I- I love you guys.”

 ** _There’s your guys’s cue_** Dabi, Todoroki's squip, thought to them.

 **_She’ll do whatever I want?_ ** Shinso thought, thinking of a plan.

_That’s what I promised._

**_Great._ **

Shinso handed Midoriya the The Mountain Dew Red bottle.

“Drink this.” Shinso commanded.

Midoriya mindless drank, and the squips started freaking out. Voices glitching as they screamed at the boys.

Suddenly, Midoriya’s head snapped down, like a computer powering off.

“ Midoriya!” Todoroki cried, anxiously.

Jerkedly, Midoriya’s head snapped back up, and he screamed, but the scream wasn’t human. It sounded like he was a dying robot. Which, he kind of was. He collapsed to the ground. All of them did. The last think Shinso saw was his father hovering over him, shaking him to try to make him stay awake. But he was so fuzzy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one last chapter!


	10. The voices In my head are GAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finally talks everything out, and my good bois get a little less confused.

Shinso woke up  in a hospital bed, in the bed next to him was Kirishima. The curtain that would separate the two was pulled up. Shinso tried to get up, but there was an intense pain. 

Next to him Kirishima spoke up, “ Feels like you’re missing a part of yourself, doesn’t it? Hurts like a motherfucker too.” 

“ Yeah…” Shinso agreed. 

“  Be honest: what are they saying about me at school?”, asked Kirishima. There was a silence, then Kirishima sighed.” That bad?” 

“ Sorry…” Shinso tried to apologize. 

“ Sorry? I’m finally free of that shiny happy hive mind! When I get outta here, the people are gonna learn to love the real Kirishima!” the boy sounded so happy that Shinso couldn’t help but smile. “Talking about not having a squip anymore, you’ve been taking the longest to recover because you had one longer than the others, but they’ve been visiting you a lot. Especially-” 

The door creaked open, the timing perfect. In walked Todoroki. Shinso was a little terrified, he had ruined so many things for this person. He had ruined his chance with his crush by that was just one of the many things. He had put a computer is his head for peete’s sake! Todoroki was probably visiting so often so he could beat me up the second I’m awake-

“Oh, you’re awake. I’ve been waiting for a while.” Todoroki said, and then pulled the curtain down so that they were alone. 

Delaying the inevitable, Shinso asked what happened, how the squips were gone.  

“ Because the squips were linked when one of the squips went out the rest were knocked out as well. By having Midoriya drink the soda we all were cured.” Todoroki looked pleased but tired. 

“Okay. Well I guess this is the part where you tell me that I should go die in a ditch for ruining your life?”, asked Shinso. 

“ On the contrary, I know that wasn’t you. And you didn’t force me to take the pill, I did it myself. I think you’re kind of an idiot, but with that logic I am too. And well, I guess even it was because of a robot controlling my mind, I feel a little attached to you. And I guess, I don’t really want to lose you? I’ve lost so much recently, I don’t think I’ll allow for one of my well- I guess none of it was all that real- but more than friends, to go too.” Todoroki told him, looking insecure as he spoke. 

“I’m glad you don’t hate me, because I don’t hate you either? I don’t really understand though, Because I thought we both liked Midoriya but….” 

“I think I personally might be okay with a polyamorous relationship. Not that I truly believe either of us deserve a chance with Midoriya after all that. I do think though, that we owe it to him to tell him. After all we put him through, he deserves the truth.” 

“ I agree, he need to talk to him. And, is this you saying you think we should…?” Shinso didn’t want to sound hopeful, but he totally was. 

“ I think that maybe it’s worth a shot.” Todoroki confirmed. Shinso smiled a little bit.

As Shinso went to talk more, he saw his father walk in along with Hizashi. The two were holding hands as they walked towards the bed. 

“Oh thank goodness you’re awake!” Hizashi squeaked out.

Aizawa looked relieved. “Are you okay? You really gave me a scare there, kid.” 

“ Actually, I’m great—” Shinso assured his father. 

“ I’m glad. Because you’re grounded. Like so incredibly grounded. You’re going to see a lot of changes in the household as I can’t allow for something like this to happen again, Hitoshi, I was so worried.” Aizawa spoke in a stern voice, but the smile on his face gave away how happy he was that his son was alright. 

HIzashi spoke up, “ Also, I am officially dating your father. So therefore, I’m totally in the green light to give you dating advice. Because Todoroki here explained everything and man do I have a lot to say. Both of you it sounds like could use my help!” 

Aizawa sighed heavily.

Todoroki gave Shinso an apologetic look. Hizashi started. “ You’ve got to buy him some flowers and compliment him on him clothes!” 

Aizawa gave him a judging look. “ No, you should tell him that you appreciate that he’s smart.,”

Through the curtain came Kirishima’s voice exclaiming“ Nah guys, you gotta tell him that he excites you sexually!”

“ Absolute not.”  Aizawa told Shinso in correlation to the comment, disagreeing with Kirishima completely. 

“ I know that Bakubro, Uraraka, and Iida were going to text you some ideas too! They came in and visited you a few times.” Kirishima added, ignoring Aizawa. 

As the his dad, his dad’s boyfriend, and his ex drug dealer debated about what they should do, he just smiled at Todoroki. He could tell both of them were just happy that the voices telling them what to do were just the normal kind now. 

____________________________________________________________

It was later that day when Shinso was discharged from the hospital. Todoroki had asked Aizawa and Hizashi if they could go to the park. He had texted Midoriya earlier if they could meet up there. Todoroki had already explained most of what had happened and had thoroughly apologize to him, but he wanted the three of them to talk things out. Midoriya had surprisingly agreed. The new couple had agreed to take the boys, mostly because Hizashi had persuaded Aizawa with the promise of cat pictures if he let them do so. As Todoroki and Shinso went over to the play structure to to meet with Midoriya, Hizashi and Aizawa stayed by the car looking at photos on Hizashi’s phone. 

The two found Midoriya waiting for them on the bottom of the slide. He looked nervous. One of his hands was shaking. 

“ Hey.” Hitoshi said as they approached and Todoroki gave Midoriya an a small wave. There was a short awkward silence and then Hitoshi spoke up again. “So—” 

He was cut off by Midoriya, .” I still remember how it felt, it was like you said. Like I’d never have to...not know...anything again. God, it was awful. Who did your guys’ look like?” 

“Kurogiri, pre-zombie.” Shinso replied.

Todoroki added his own, “Dabi, also pre-zombie.” 

“True All Might Fans, I almost could expect it from you, Todoroki, but I’m a little surprised by you, Shinso. Mine was Hillary Clinton, oddly enough.” Midoriya paused for a second. “You know It’s embarrassing to find out, deep down, I just want things to be easy.” 

“ Yeah, but...who wants things to be hard?” Todoroki said trying to be ressaruring. 

Shinso took a deep breath and started to speak, “ Look, I ruined the play. I almost destroyed the school, maybe all of human civilization. I know the last thing Todoroki and I deserve is another shot. But I... Uh…” 

“ Just say what’s on your mind, Shinso.” Midoriya prompted. 

“ Lunch? Just the three of us.”Shinso offered, nervous as hell. 

“And any voices in our heads?” Midoriya asked, a little hesitant. 

“ There might be voices in our heads. But they’ll be the regular kind, I swear.” Todoroki promised. 

Midoriya smiled shyly at them. “ Me and the voices in my head have made up our collective mind.” 

“ What do they say we should do?” Shinso inquired eagerly. 

“ They’d like to go out with the two of you. I mean if that’s what you meant. I’m sorry if I read that completely wrong, but with the play and then this, I kinda figured that meant it was date-” Midoriya spoke quickly, as if he expected the two of them to suddenly get up and leave him. 

“You figured correctly. Thank you. Do you mind if I…”Shinso stopped the nervous ramble and held out with arms. 

Midoriya nodded and immediately went in for the hug. Todoroki joined in seconds later, clinging to the two comfortably. So the three sat there for a few minutes, at the bottom of the slide, wrapped up in each other. 

Then Todoroki broke the silence. “So, do guys want to play Apocalypse of the damned at my house?” And with that, Shinso knew that everything was going to be alright.    
And sure, he wasn’t perfect, but nobody was. And sure, things weren’t always going to go great between him and his new partners or him with his family or even him with strangers , but that all felt okay. This time round, highkey-more-of-a-control-freak-than-before Shinso was going to stay just as that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the story: Don't do drugs and being gay is fun
> 
> And thank you for reading this! This was my first fanfic and I'm really happy with it. It was really fun to write so I'm def going to be writing more stories in the future! I'm working on another crossover fic right now with a friend, but I'll probably start another one pretty soon! So yeah, thank again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is, my first attempt lmao. I hope you liked the first chapter!


End file.
